Gangsta's Paradise
|image = |Performers = Samatoki Aohitsugi |Label = EVIL LINE RECORDS |Album = MAD TRIGGER CREW -Before The 2nd D.R.B- |Release = January 29, 2020 |video = }} Gangsta's Paradise is the first track from the MAD TRIGGER CREW -Before The 2nd D.R.B- album, performed by Samatoki Aohitsugi. Track Info *Lyrics: RAU DEF *Composition/Arrangement: Kouya matsukawa *Vocals: Samatoki Aohitsugi Lyrics |-|English= MAD TRIGGER CREW Mr. Hardcore Leave the power to me I won't let you have your justice This place is everywhere except Chuuoku I'll pump it up along with this city I'll take the responsibility with my Hypnosis Microphone Leave the power to me I won't let you have your justice This place is everywhere except Chuuoku Cold cuts my shoulders as I walk Yokohama Division It's all just child's play around here A shameful waste of Japanese spirit The noisy and jeering white collars These wannabees are worthless It's all just child's play around here A shameful waste of Japanese spirit The noisy and jeering white collars These wannabees are worthless With one word, I rule over this territory This isn't a threat, it's my way of living Don't lose your freedom to money Feral dogs kill each other again and again Another mistaken arrest The police's misunderstanding Just bear with it, by all means This life is just a scripted political struggle I exchange my pistol for a mic And pull the MAD TRIGGER Leave the power to me I won't let you have your justice This place is everywhere except Chuuoku I'll pump it up along with this city I'll take the responsibility with my Hypnosis Microphone Leave the power to me I won't let you have your justice This place is everywhere except Chuuoku Cold cuts my shoulders as I walk Yokohama Division I'm walking these dark streets as a yakuza Using only words, my income increases Those weaklings keep acting tough in front of the boss Keep begging for your life I'll bring down the guillotine with my finger I'm walking these dark streets as a yakuza Using only words, my income increases Those weaklings keep acting tough in front of the boss Keep begging for your life I'll bring down the guillotine with my finger I'll tear all my enemies apart, no matter who they are Living in the shadows to stay away from public rumors I lost count on the number of crimes I committed I can't make a mistake, not until it's over Day after day after day after day, and more I'll snatch it with my selfishness Be careful, there are 50 enemies behind you Only gold and silver have some any value I have to compensate it with everything I have Keep it a secret from your mama This is the survival of the fittest! Leave the power to me I won't let you have your justice This place is everywhere except Chuuoku I'll pump it up along with this city I'll take the responsibility with my Hypnosis Microphone Leave the power to me I won't let you have your justice This place is everywhere except Chuuoku Cold cuts my shoulders as I walk Yokohama Division |-|Romaji= chikaramakase ni nosabaru seigi koko wa chuuouku igai no basho moriageru kono machigoto kejime tsukeru hipunoshisu maikurofon chikaramakase ni nosabaru seigi koko wa chuuouku igai no basho kata de kazakiri aruku yokohama.dibijon sokorajuu ni kodomo damashi hajisarashi no yamato damashii sawagi hayashitateru katagi wana bii afureru hitodakari sokorajuu ni kodomo damashi hajisarashi no yamato damashii sawagi hayashitateru katagi wana bii afureru hitodakari kotoba hitotsu kono shima wo shikiru odoshi janaku sugiru ima wo ikiru otoshimae to hikikae ni aru jiyuu koroshiai wo kurikaesu norainu mata gonin taiho omawari no kanchigai to nintairyoku hana kara mappira kono seikatsu mo kenryoku no kanshika chaka wo MIC ni mochikaehiku MAD TRIGGER chikaramakase ni nosabaru seigi koko wa chuuouku igai no basho moriageru kono machigoto kejime tsukeru hipunoshisu maikurofon chikaramakase ni nosabaru seigi koko wa chuuouku igai no basho kata de kazakiri aruku yokohama dibijon yoru no machi ni yakuza hitori kotoba dake de ageru shinogi zako ga machi de bosu wo kidori inochigoi ni koyubi girochin yoru no machi ni yakuza hitori kotoba dake de ageru shinogi zako ga machi de bosu wo kidori inochigoi ni koyubi girochin darekare towazu kechirasu dake mata chimata no uwasa ni hisomu kage kazoekirenu tsumi wo okasu hame dakedo hema dekinee owaru made hibi hibi baizou iji de ubaitoru demo ki wo tsukero ushiro ni 5 0 kingin zaihou te ni suru daishou mama ni wa naisho jakuniku kyoushoku chikaramakase ni nosabaru seigi koko wa chuuouku igai no basho moriageru kono machigoto kejime tsukeru hipunoshisu maikurofon chikaramakase ni nosabaru seigi koko wa chuuouku igai no basho kata de kazakiri aruku yokohama dibijon |-|Kanji= 力任せに のさばる正義 ここは中王区以外の場所 盛り上げるこの街ごと けじめつける ヒプノシスマイクロフォン 力任せに のさばる正義 ここは中王区以外の場所 肩で風切り歩く ヨコハマ・ディビジョン そこら中に子供騙し 恥晒しのヤマト魂 騒ぎ囃し立てるカタギ ワナビー溢れる人だかり そこら中に子供騙し 恥晒しのヤマト魂 騒ぎ囃し立てるカタギ ワナビー溢れる人だかり 言葉一つこのシマを仕切る 脅しじゃなくすぎる今を生きる 落とし前と引き換えにある自由 殺し合いを繰り返す野良犬 また誤認逮捕お巡りの勘違い と忍耐力ハナからまっぴら この生活も権力の監視下 チャカをMICに持ち替え引くMAD TRIGGER 力任せに のさばる正義 ここは中王区以外の場所 盛り上げるこの街ごと けじめつける ヒプノシスマイクロフォン 力任せに のさばる正義 ここは中王区以外の場所 肩で風切り歩く ヨコハマ・ディビジョン 夜の街にヤクザひとり 言葉だけであげるシノギ 雑魚が街でボスを気取り 命乞いに小指ギロチン 夜の街にヤクザひとり 言葉だけであげるシノギ 雑魚が街でボスを気取り 命乞いに小指ギロチン 誰彼問わず蹴散らすだけ また巷の噂に潜む影 数えきれぬ罪を犯すハメ だけどヘマ出来ねぇ終わるまで 日々日々倍増　意地で奪い取る でも気をつけろ　後ろに50 金銀財宝　手にする代償 ママには内緒　弱肉強食 力任せに のさばる正義 ここは中王区以外の場所 盛り上げるこの街ごと けじめつける ヒプノシスマイクロフォン 力任せに のさばる正義 ここは中王区以外の場所 肩で風切り歩く ヨコハマ・ディビジョン Credits *Translation by Kynjury. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Solo Song Category:Mad Trigger Crew